


she tastes like you (only sweeter)

by suddendeathin-carolina (destr0ya)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destr0ya/pseuds/suddendeathin-carolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollstein drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	she tastes like you (only sweeter)

You’re kissing Laura.

She’s soft and patient and willing in all the right ways and it’s almost enough to keep you from slipping away.

Almost.

Your eyes are closed and your hands are in her hair when it washes over you. A tug in your heart and you’re there again, on top of a different girl in a different bed in a different time.

She tastes like peppermint and it’s cold but her hands are wrapped around your waist and god you feel like you could stay here forever. She’s leaning against you in sundrenched meadows and interlinking your fingers with hers behind closed doors, and whispering hushed promises into your hair and you feel so safe with her. You haven’t had a place to call home in years and you wonder if you found it in her arms.

A seamless switch and a tightening of your heart and you hear her cry and scream and call you every name under the sun. She used to say your name like a prayer and now it’s like its gone rotten in her throat.

_You’re a monster._

She says it over and over and you believe it and your hands are shaking and you feel like your heart just might shatter and god it does.

You’re drowning and its so fucking desperate because she hates you and you’re still trying so hard because your lungs are full of her and you might just suffocate.

_Elle._

Her name still feels like some ancient ritual chant after all these years and you’ve never been religious but god you worshipped her.

Now, you’re shaking and your eyes feel white hot with tears when you open them and you swear for a second you see her but you blink and Laura is looking up at you.

Laura doesn’t ask questions as she wraps you up  in her arms and you can’t hold back your sobs as you collapse against her and you feel so weak.

Elle’s words ring in your ears but Laura’s hands are rubbing small circles into the small of your back and you think she might be the only thing stopping you from floating away.

_“Carm. Hey Carmilla, you’re okay. you’re safe. everything is okay.”_

Your name doesn’t sound bloodstained as it curls gently out of her mouth and you bury your face into the crook of her neck and take a breath. Laura smells like her lavender scented laundry detergent and its as close to comforting as you think you could get. You kiss her again because you’re not sure if you could force any words out of your throat. She tastes faintly like grape soda and it’s so much sweeter than peppermint ever was.

You think that if Elle was your anchor, Laura must be your lifebuoy.


End file.
